Total Drama Crossing
Total Drama Crossing is a fictional animated series. It features the Total Drama Island-Ridonculous Race cast having many adventures in the world of Animal Crossing. Characters Main # Owen - A hippo. # Gwen - A fox. # Heather - An ostrich. # Duncan - A hyena. # Geoff - An squid. He can use his tentacles to tickle his friends, carry multiple things and do whatever you can think of. # Lindsay - A duck. She is the most ticklish animal of them all. When being tickled, she will burst into hysterics in seconds. # Bridgette - An otter. # Trent - A toucan # Izzy - An okapi. # Eva - A gorilla. # Harold - A chicken. # Courtney - A Siamese cat. # Katie - A lemur. # Sadie - An elephant. # Beth - A wombat. # Cody - A beaver. # Tyler - A male turtle. # Noah - An owl. He has a book to read in case he gets bored. # Ezekiel - A mole. He likes it when Geoff tickles him on his face and nose, despite begging him to stop. # Leshawna - A pigeon. # DJ - A male kangaroo. He has a toy bunny in his pouch to pull out when he's scared or needs to squeeze something. # Justin - A peacock. # Alejandro - A donkey. # Blaineley - A giraffe. # Sierra - An anteater. # Annie Maria - A mandrill. # B - A warthog. # Brick - A penguin. He has an umbrella to use in case it rains. # Cameron - A turkey. # Dakota - A cassowary. # Dawn - A squirrel # Jo - An alligator. # Mike - A zebra. # Lightning - A rhino. # Sam - A bison. # Scott - An opossum. # Staci - A pelican. # Zoey - A hamster. # Amy - A deer. # Beardo - A lion. # Dave - A skunk. He stores his sweat in his tail and can release it by twisting his tail. The stink in his tail increases when he's close to being nervous or scared and releases it when he freaks out. # Ella - A bunny. # Jasmine - A female kangaroo. Her belly pouch is full of stuff but when any of her friends search through her pouch for something, she laughs and giggles because the process tickles. # Leonard - A tapir. He has a magic stick that can come in handy when the gang is in a predicament. # Max - A mouse. # Rodney - A rooster. # Samey (also known as Sammy) - An antelope. # Scarlett - A chameleon. She is the smartest animal of them all and can solve any problem. She likes being with Blathers. # Shawn - A coyote. # Sky - An eagle. She is very ticklish and squirms when being touched in her ticklish areas. # Sugar - A sheep. # Topher - A raccoon. # Brody - A spoonbill. He is Geoff's best friend. # Carrie - A platypus. # Devin - A seagull. # Chet - A bulldog. # Lorenzo - A bobcat. # Crimson - A horse. # Ennui - A yak. # Dwayne - A bear. # Junior - A panda. # Ellody - A red panda. # Mary - A curlew. # Emma - A tiger. # Kitty - A cat. # Gerry - A monkey. # Pete - A baboon. # Jacques - A swan. # Josee - A crane. # Jay - A hedgehog. # Mickey - An armadillo. # Jen - A flamingo. # Tom - An aardvark. # Kelly - A mink. # Taylor - A chinchilla. # Laurie - An alpaca. # Miles - A koala. # Rock - A leopard. # Spud - A sloth. # Ryan - An ox. # Stephanie - A badger. # Sanders - A pig. In When Power Gives You Peaches..., Sanders reveals that she loves peaches. # MacArthur - A boar. # Tammy - A walrus. She is Leonard's best friend. Recurring # Isabelle # K.K Slider # Tom Nook # Kitt # Mathilda - Jasmine's rival. # Pascal # Anchovy # Jay # Robin # Twiggy # Queeny # Copper # Booker # Sprocket # Ribbot # Stitches # Buster - A male ghost skunk who has a lot of problems making friends because he turns invisible when trying to do so. He is also very ticklish but can resist for only a little while. He is introduced in episode fifteen of the Wild World season. He makes a return in episodes 17 and 19 of the same season. He also appears in episodes 10, 13, 14, 18, 22 and 25 of the New Leaf season and episodes 21 and 25 of the New Horizons season. # Chief # Lobo # Wolfgang # Blathers # Celeste - Blathers' little sister. She is introduced in episode 9 of the Wild World season. # Puck # Several Animal Crossing villagers # Alarm Piggy - A small fictional pig that acts as an alarm clock. He is Sanders' alarm clock when she's in PigTopia. # Wing Pig - A fictional pig with wings. She works at Wing Pig's Sweet Café, a place where Sanders goes to in PigTopia to get sweet food. # PigTopia inhabitants - Fictional pigs that inhabit PigTopia. # StuntSkunk Spot - A spotted skunk who loves stunts. She is introduced in episode 18 of the New Leaf season. # Ally - A female armadillo who loves peaches as much as Sanders. She debuts in episode 28 of the New Horizons season. # Sid - A male squirrel who acts like a wizard. He debuts in episode 37 of the New Horizons season. Episodes Season 1 (Total Drama Crossing, 2015) # Welcome to Animal Crossing # Our First Day # Bug Catching - The gang goes to Bug Valley for bug catching. # Jellyfish Lake - The gang visits Jellyfish Lake, a lake full of stingy and stingless jellyfish. # Meet Tom Nook - The gang meets Tom Nook. # Kangaroo Rivals - When the gang meets Mathilda, Jasmine becomes rivals with her. # New Bird on The Block - A robotic ostrich named Sprocket moves into Animal Town and Lightning is a bit jealous of him. # A Robotic Frog - A robotic frog named Ribbot moves into Animal Town and becomes best friends with Sprocket. # A Bear Made of Patches - A patch-made bear called Stitches moves into Animal Town and Kitty forms a loving for him. # Don't Disrespect a Queeny - A purple ostrich named Queeny moves into Animal Town but she starts being sassy to Leshawna. # Two Cops and Two Cop Dogs - Sanders and MacArthur meet Copper and Booker and become friends with them. # Tricky Tarantulas - The gang attempt to catch tarantulas but tarantulas are tricky bugs to catch. (Featured Song: Catch them All) # Gwen the Cheeky Ghost - Gwen hides under her blanket and pretends that she's a ghost. (Featured Song: Turned into a Ghost) # Pranks-A-Lot - Scott and Duncan team up to pull pranks on everyone in the Animal Crossing world. # Beauty and The Bees - Heather encounters a colony of bees and hopes to get attention. Season 2 (Wild World, 2016) # It's a Wonderfully Wild World # Picky for Apples - While the gang visits Apple Acres, Katie and Sadie are determined to get apples. # The Animal Games - When the gang participates in the Animal Games, Lightning and Jo are determined to win. # Snowball Effect - A friendly snowball fight in Snow Land takes a crazy turn when MacArthur creates and uses a snowball gun. # Can You Spare a Bell? - Lindsay needs one more bell to get a ticket to her favorite location in Animal Town. # No Fighters Allowed - Chet and Lorenzo want to go into a club but the problem is that the club is for non-fighters, friends, uchi villagers, peppy villagers, normal villagers and peacemakers only. # The Scorpion - While exploring Animal Town at night, Jasmine encounters a scorpion that loves having fun under the moon. # Scaredy Pig - After watching a black-and-white horror movie with MacArthur, Sanders starts having nightmares./MacArthur, Kelly and Taylor help Sanders get rid of her fear. # New Student Red Owl - Jasmine must help Celeste, Blathers' little sister, get through her first day of school. # The Great Eagle Race - Sky enters the Great Eagle Race to win a week-supply of sunflower seeds. # Campout - The gang have a campout at Jellyfish Lake. # The Kangaroo Who Could Bounce High - Jasmine attempts to bounce higher than average kangaroos. # Skill Crane - Josee shows off her skills in a talent show. # Duncans and Dragons - Duncan creates a virtual reality game based on Dungeons and Dragons. # Ghost Friends - When Jasmine meets a male ghost skunk named Buster, she learns that he has no friends./In order for Buster the ghost skunk to be able to show himself to the Animal Crossing world, Jasmine decides to help him make friends. # A Fun Day at the Beach - The gang has a day of fun at Sunshine Beach but when Samey feels sad, Jasmine decides to cheer her up as soon as she does a race against Lightning. # Hocus Pocus - Leonard and Tammy accidentally transform into aliens while playing around with their magic kit. # Best Frenemies - MacArthur and Josee are challenged to become friends for a whole day. # Night Light - Taylor's fear of the dark forces Kelly to go on a shopping spree for night lights. # Boat Smarts - Kapp'n gives Sanders and MacArthur a scavenger hunt with a series of questions to see how much do they know about boats. # New Digs - Ezekiel attempts to find new ways to dig. # Slimy Dancing - MacArthur invents a slimy way of dancing. # BlackJack - A male black kangaroo named BlackJack, alongside a female brown parrot named FlapJack, moves into Animal Town and becomes rivals with MacArthur. # 20,000 Animals Under the Sea - The gang goes under the sea and realize that the underside of the sea is home to 20,000 sea animals. # The Battle of Animal Crossing - Lightning and Jo have a battle for the right to be the mayor of Animal Town for a whole week. # MacHenge - MacArthur makes a henge after hearing amazing music from one. Season 3 (City Folk, 2017) # City Folks # House Fancy - Josee and MacArthur compete to see who's house is the fanciest. # Penny Foolish - When Sierra finds a penny on the sidewalk during a morning stroll, she wonders what to do with it. # Sanders' Splinter - When Sanders gets a splinter, MacArthur attempts to remove the splinter without hurting her friend. # Slide Whistle Stooges - Sanders and Stephanie compete to see who's better at playing slide whistles. # Sun Bleached - Sky gets a sun tan but when she overdoes the tan, she needs Shawn to help her cool off. # Giant Gwen - Gwen eats a big berry and becomes a giant. # Boating Buddies - Rivals Heather and Leshawna are given a boating test to see how good of partners they really are. # The Slumber Party - The gang has a slumber party at Bug Valley. # Grooming Kitty - Emma has to groom Kitty for a party but the only problem is that Kitty is ticklish. # Shuffleboard - While taking a cruise, the gang plays shuffleboard to keep themselves occupied with fun. # Pet or Pest - When Gwen catches a cockroach, she is stumped on whether to keep it as a pet or let it go because it's a pest. # Sand Castles in the Beach Sand - During a day at the beach, MacArthur and Kitty compete to see who can make the most sand castles. # Coconut Fever - Izzy and Owen collect coconuts for Carrie so she can make her Coconut Blast beverage for the Animal Crossing Tropical Festival. # The Inside Job - Izzy gets a job as an insider. # A Pal for Kitty - When Emma has to go do some work, she finds a pal to keep Kitty company. # A Day Without Tears - Duncan challenges Harold to go 1 day without showing any tears. # Summer Job - Izzy spends 1/4 of her summer at a zoo located in Animal Town. # Rodeo Daze - When Jasmine enters a rodeo, Shawn, Dave, Samey and Sky must help her win. # Ear Worm - Owen gets an ear worm after hearing Sea Shanty many times, so his friends must remove the ear worm. # Hide-and-Seek Gone Nuts - A game of hide-and-seek in Wonderful Woods goes nuts when Ezekiel hides in a legit hiding spot. # Whale Attack - When a whale is about to crash on Animal Island, the gang must stop it. # You Don't Know Me - The gang plays a game of You Don't Know Me. # Grilled Cheese Deluxe - When Sanders and MacArthur accidentally eat Taylor's grilled cheese deluxe sandwich, they have to get their friend another sandwich./Sanders and MacArthur compete to see who's better at lying. (Featured Song: Lies by Thompson Brothers) # Drama Dogs - When Chet attends a competition called Drama Dogs, Lorenzo must help him win. # Love that Squid - Geoff gets on a game show called Love that Squid. Season 4 (New Leaf, 2018) # New Leaf # The Hot Shot - Lightning and Jo compete to see who's better at basketball. # A Friendly Game - The gang has a friendly game of dodgeball. # Rise and Shine - Sanders does her morning routine in PigTopia, her special secret place that only inhabits fictional pigs. # Flea Frenzy - The gang goes around Animal Town to catch fleas. # Mosquito Mayhem - Mosquitos fly around Animal Town and bite the inhabitants, causing chaos and mayhem. # Frozen Face-Off - Brick, Lightning, Sky and Jasmine have to beat Ronald and his 3 friends in a hockey game to win a huge bag of ice for the Total Drama Crossing house. # Oral Report - Sky must do an oral report about sports. # Sweet and Sour Squid - Geoff purchases sweet and sour candy from Tom Nook and wonders how sweet and sour candy affects a squid. # Moon-Cation - The gang takes a vacation on the moon. # Pet Sitter Zeke - Ezekiel must babysit Kitt's Joey while she's away. # Bubble Trouble - While the gang plays at Bubble Reef, Geoff accidentally gets into a big bubble. # Are You Happy Now? - Gwen is gloomy, so Geoff, Leshawna, Trent and the others attempt to make Gwen happy. # Free Samples - Geoff attempts to sell free samples of fresh fish. # Home Sweet Hole - When Mr. Ressiti takes over Ezekiel's hole, Ezekiel must do whatever it takes to get his hole back. # Squiditis - When Geoff gets a case of squiditis, Bridgette and Brody call Dr. Shrunk to cure the sick squid. # Demolition Doggies - Chet and Lorenzo enter a demolition derby and must beat every dog competing in the derby. # Extreme Spots - A stunt-loving spotted skunk named StuntSkunk Spot moves into Animal Town and participate in the Animal Crossing Extreme Olympics. # Animal Record - The gang attempts to break several records in the Big Book of Records, which they purchased from Tom Nook. # Kitty's New Toy - When Kitty accidentally breaks her old toy, Emma gets her a new one. # License to Milkshake - Kelly, Ryan, Stephanie and Taylor enter a milkshake making-contest to see how good they can make milkshakes. # 82 Animals and a Squid Baby - When Geoff is accidentally turned into a baby squid, the rest of the gang has to take care of him until Buster can come up with a way to turn Geoff back to normal. # Bumper to Bumper - Leshawna and Heather participate in the Animal Crossing Grand Prix. # Lightning's Pet - Lightning goes to the Pet Store to look for a perfect pet. # Company Picnic - The gang has a company picnic in Animal Park. # Sharks vs. Paws - Lorenzo and Chet enter an epic boxing match where their only opponents are sharks. Season 5 (New Horizons, 2019) # New Horizons # Food Con Castaways - During the Animal Crossing Food Con, Jasmine, Shawn, Leshawna and Harold get lost in a huge crowd. # Eagle Mail - Sky becomes mail eagle for a day. # Hole Invasion - A huge family of centipedes invade Ezekiel's hole, so Ezekiel has to get rid of them. # The Whole Tooth - Jay and Mickey have to visit the dentist. # Weird Whirlybird - Carrie and Devin purchase a whirlybird from Tom Nook and Devin notices that the whirlybird is acting very weird. # Mimic Madness - Sprocket creates a mimicking game but some of his friends are having trouble mimicking his moves. # House Worming - Worms invade the Total Drama Crossing house and only Dawn can force them out. # Burst Your Laughter Bubble - Emma and Kitty make each other laugh with tickles during Burst Your Laughter Bubble Day. # The Incredible Shrinking Swan - Jacques attempts to shrink himself with a potion he purchased from Tom Nook. # Lost and Found - When Lindsay loses her favorite toy, she goes to the lost and found. # Feral Friends - Izzy becomes friends with a feral ferret named Frankie. # The Check-Up - Lindsay has to get a checkup at the vet but she's super ticklish. # Spin the Bottle - The gang plays a ticklish game of spin the bottle. # Stuck on the Roof - While painting the roof of the Total Drama Crossing house, Dave and Sky get stuck. # Bunny Hunt - While babysitting a bunch of young bunnies, the gang finds themselves playing a big game of tag and go seek with them. (Featured Song: Find em All) # Scavenger Hunters - The gang participates in the Animal Crossing Scavenger Hunt. # Cuddle E. Hugs the Elephant - A huggable and cuddly purple elephant named Cuddle E. Hugs moves into Animal Town and the gang fights over his cuddly hugs. (Featured Song: His Cuddles are Mine!) # Pahkitew Rock Returns - The TDPI gang reunites their rock band to preform a live show at Club LOL. (Featured Song: Party Tonight Remix) # Space Camp Shenanigans - The TDPI crew goes on a trip to Animal Crossing Space Camp./Jasmine and Max compete to see who's a better trickster, which might ruin their friendship. (Featured Song: Lies by Thomson Brothers) # Wonderful Survival Skills - The TDPI gang gets lost in Wonderful Woods while trying to bring tortillas back to the campsite for the quesadilla lunch. (Featured Songs: We Gotta Get Back to Camp and Onto the Trail to Camp) # Ticklish Tailed Topher - Topher thinks his tail is ticklish but none of the others will believe him, so he requests Dave to see if he has a ticklish tail. # Sanders vs. MacArthur: Jinx - Sanders and MacArthur verse each other in an intense game of jinx. # Do Me a Solid - Jasmine has to do Max ten solids in order to go on a date with Shawn. # A Birthday Buster - When Jasmine, Shawn and the TDPI gang decide to take Buster out of his grave and tombstone for a day of fun around Animal Island on his birthday, they have to bring him back to his grave and tombstone by eight o clock or Buster will get busted. # Pahkitew Prank Callers - After watching a series of prank call videos, the TDPI gang gets enamored and start to prank call their friends. # Farmers for a Day - The TDPI gang becomes farmers at the Friendly Farm for a day but Max continuously pulls pranks on Jasmine. # When Power Gives You Peaches... - Sanders finds a peach tree while wandering through Wonderful Woods and has to fight when she finds out that a female armadillo named Ally wants the peaches too, as they both love peaches. # Over the Lemon Tree - Josee and MacArthur compete to see who can climb over a big lemon tree the quickest. # Animals Gone Wild! - It's the Wild Animal event at Animal Island and the TDC gang is determined to have the best fun ever. # Rock n Ruff - Chet forms a rock band with a group of bull dogs. # 14 Animals and a Joey - The TDPI gang has to babysit Mathilda's Joey. # The Pig, The Boar and The Crabs - Sanders and MacArthur meet a group of crabs consistent of a regular crab, a hermit crab and a coconut crab. # Friday Fever - MacArthur and Sanders love Fridays because Friday is always close to the weekend. # Muddy Hide and Seek - The gang plays hide and seek at Magical Mud Baths. # Pimple Face - When Heather gets a pimple on her face, Duncan bets that Alejandro can't get rid of it by the Animal Island Dance, get a kiss from her and get her phone number. The loser has to give the winner fifteen bells. # MacArthur Gets the Hyper Rush - When MacArthur drinks Sanders' chocolate-flavored tears after tickling her while she's under affect of one of Sid's potions, she gets the Hyper Rush and Sanders has to watch her for the rest of the day. # Cameron vs. Lightning: Lawn War - A peaceful fall afternoon turns into a lawn war as Cameron and Lighting fight in a series of contests to see whose lawn tool is better: Cameron's rake or Lightning's leaf-blower. Trivia * Season 5 premiered in midsummer 2019. * Songs are sung occasionally in this show. For example, the song Catch them All is sung by the entire Total Drama gang in the episode Tricky Tarantulas, the song Turned into a Ghost is sung by Gwen and backup sung by Sanders, MacArthur, Emma and Kitty in the episode Gwen the Cheeky Ghost and the song Find em All is sung by the entire Total Drama gang in the episode Bunny Hunt. * In a tickle scene from New Bird on The Block, Shawn searches through Jasmine's belly pouch for a toolkit for Scarlett to use but Jasmine starts laughing and giggling because the searching process tickles. * In another tickle scene from New Bird on The Block, Scarlett tries to give Sprocket a repair but the repair seems to tickle Sprocket a lot. * In a tickle scene from Tricky Tarantulas, a tarantula crawls onto Sky and Sky starts squirming around laughing because the tarantula tickles. * In another tickle scene from Tricky Tarantulas, two tarantulas crawl onto Shawn and Dave (respectively) and Shawn and Dave start laughing because the tarantulas tickle. * In a funny scene from Tricky Tarantulas, Shawn and Dave notice the tarantulas crawling on them and start running around screaming. Jasmine and Sky catch the tarantulas crawling on their boyfriends and Shawn and Dave thank them. * In a tickle scene from Gwen the Cheeky Ghost, Geoff tickles Gwen as he states that being ticklish is one of the elements of being a ghost. Gwen starts laughing and moves away from Geoff. * In a tickle scene from The Scorpion, the scorpion crawls onto Jasmine and Jasmine starts laughing because the scorpion tickles. * In a tickle scene from Ghost Friends, Jasmine tickles Buster to make him turn visible. Buster resists for a little while but soon turns visible laughing a storm. * In another tickle scene from Ghost Friends, Buster flies into Jasmine's belly pouch and Jasmine starts laughing because Buster is tickling her. * In a scene from Ghost Friends, Jasmine gives Buster a berry and Buster happily eats it. Buster then sighs sadly and Jasmine asks him "What's wrong, mate?". Buster explains "I'm having a lot of problems making friends! You see, I'm a ghost animal and the villagers around this world are real animals! I turn invisible when I'm trying to make friends and-" and Jasmine says "No! No! No! You can't turn invisible when you're trying to make friends!" to cut him off. Buster asks "Why?" and Jasmine explains "There are many animals around this world and some might be friends with you! I'll be your first friend and then I'll help you make more friends! Deal?". Buster says "You're right! And, don't worry! I'm new to this world! You've got a deal!" and he and Jasmine high-five. Lightning, watching the whole thing from behind a nearby tree with binoculars, takes off his binoculars and whispers "Holy crap!". * In the starting scene of Grilled Cheese Deluxe, MacArthur tells Sanders "Hey, Sanders! Wanna a half of this grilled cheese?" and Sanders asks "Wow! Is that a grilled cheese deluxe from Cheezes?". MacArthur says "Yeah, it is!" and Sanders says "Then, yes!". Sanders and MacArthur each take a half of the grilled cheese deluxe and start eating. Sanders asks "Ah! How do you manage this?" and MacArthur says "I bought it with bells!". * In a funny scene from Grilled Cheese Deluxe, Sanders asks "Hey, MacArthur, you know what'd go great with these sandwiches?" and MacArthur says "Funny internet videos!". Sanders says "MacArthur, check this out!" and MacArthur says "No, wait! I know a really good one!". Sanders tells MacArthur "No, MacArthur! You're just gonna pull up the funny ostrich baseball game video again!" and MacArthur says "No, I'm not!". Sanders tells MacArthur "You're typing it in! I see it!" and MacArthur tells Sanders while covering her eyes "Sanders, don't look! You're gonna ruin it!". Sanders covers her eyes and says "Fine! It better not be the funny ostrich baseball game video!". Sanders then asks "Ready yet?" and MacArthur says "It's loading!". MacArthur says "Okay.....NOW!" and Sanders opens her eyes. The funny ostrich baseball game video plays and MacArthur starts laughing. * In a tickle scene from BlackJack, BlackJack pins MacArthur to the ground, sits on her calves and tickles her feet, making MacArthur laugh and plead for him to stop. * In the starting scene of Rise and Shine, Sanders hears her alarm sounding and turns it off. She turns to MacArthur and whispers to her "Move over, MacArthur!". MacArthur doesn't move and Sanders smirks. Sanders whispers to MacArthur "MacArthur, I'm gonna tickle you if you don't move over!" and MacArthur still doesn't move. Sanders tickles MacArthur while whispering "Tickle tickle!" and MacArthur moves over as she giggles. Sanders whispers to MacArthur "Thank you! I'll be back soon, MacArthur!" and leaves hers and MacArthur's room. * In a tickle scene from Are You Happy Now?, Geoff tickles Gwen on her feet to make her happy. Gwen resists for a while and soon bursts into laughter. * In a tickle scene from 82 Animals and a Squid Baby, baby squid Geoff tickles Sky on her sides while he's riding on her back. Sky laughs uncontrollably and pleads for Geoff to stop. * In another tickle scene from 82 Animals and a Squid Baby, Dave tickles baby squid Geoff with his tail, only for Geoff to wiggle his tentacles on Dave's belly, which tickles Dave. * In a tickle scene from Hole Invasion, a few centipedes crawl on Ezekiel and Ezekiel starts chuckling because the centipedes tickle. * In a funny scene from Hole Invasion, Ezekiel sees the centipedes and freaks out like crazy. Ezekiel then exits his hole and frantically runs around the Total Drama Crossing house, screaming his head off. Gwen grunts "UGH!!!!" and asks Ezekiel "What the heck, Ezekiel?!". Ezekiel says "Centipedes are in my hole, eh!" and Gwen says "UGH! I knew it! I knew this would happen!". Gwen tells Ezekiel "I told you ONE MILLION times to clean your hole but you decided not to listen!" and Ezekiel apologizes "I know! I'm sorry, eh! I can't help but be a slop, eh!". * In a tickle scene from Bunny Hunt, one of the young bunnies tickles Lindsay on her ribs while she's holding it. Lindsay bursts into hysterics and loses her grip on the bunny, only for Shawn to grab the bunny. * In another tickle scene from Bunny Hunt, one of the young bunnies grabs Jasmine's paw feet and starts tickling them. Jasmine starts laughing but as soon as the young bunny starts tickling her paw pads, she starts squealing and pleads "NOT THE PAW PADS! THEY'RE ONE OF MY WEAK SPOTS!". The young bunny then hops onto Jasmine and tickles her belly. Jasmine laughs hysterically and pleads "NOT THE BELLY! THAT'S MY TRUE WEAK SPOT!". * In a scene from Wonderful Survival Skills, the TDPI gang searches the tortilla section of the grain isle in T-Mart for the kind of tortillas that the gang needs. Shawn then asks "Well, what kind of tortillas are we supposed to get?" and says There are, like, 30 different types here!". Jasmine's pouch glows and Jasmine tells her friends "Mates, my pouch is glowing!". Sky tells Jasmine "That means one of our friends put something in your pouch, Jasmine!" and says "I'll get it for you!". * In a tickle scene from Wonderful Survival Skills, Sky searches through Jasmine's belly pouch for the thing that makes it glow but Jasmine laughs and tells Sky "Sky, that tickles!". * The song We Gotta Get Back to Camp is sung by the TDPI gang as they try to figure out a way to get back to the gang's campsite. * The song Onto the Trail to Camp is sung by the TDPI gang as they travel on the trail that leads them to the gang's campsite, according to Buster. * In a funny Jasmine x Max scene from Ticklish Tailed Topher, Max tickles Jasmine's paw feet while she's laying on her bed and Jasmine starts laughing. Jasmine continues laughing until she stops and gets a suspicious look on her face. Jasmine turns around and notices Max, who is tickling her paw feet. Jasmine looks at Max with an angry face and growls at him. Jasmine whacks Max with her tail and Max flies to the wall. Jasmine tells Max "That's for tickling my paw feet!" and Max apologizes "I'm sorry, okay?". Jasmine tells Max "Sometimes, I hate you!", gets out of bed and walks out of her room. Max then breaks the fourth wall by facing the viewers and telling them "Mostly, Jasmine likes me!". After breaking the fourth wall, Max leaves the room with a smile on his face and his arms crossed. * In a tickle scene from A Birthday Buster, Buster tickles Sky under her wings while he's invisible, causing Sky to squirm around giggly laughing uncontrollably. * In a funny scene from A Birthday Buster, Dave asks Sky "Sky, what's so funny?" and Sky says within her giggly laughter "Something's tickling me under my wings!". Dave tells Sky "Sky, don't look now, but it's not a something, it's a someone!" and Sky asks "What?". Sky turns around and Buster, turning back to visible, greets "Whaddup, eagle girl!". Sky screams "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and runs around the area screaming "GHOST SKUNK!". Jasmine tells Sky "Sky, chill out! It's just Buster!" and Sky, calming down and noticing Buster as she stops running, says "Oh!". Buster tells Sky "Sorry for accidentally scaring you, Sky!" and Sky says "That's okay! It happens to me some of the time!". * In a tickle scene from Farmers for a Day, a bunch of cows lick hay off of Jasmine and Jasmine laughs maniacally because it tickles. * In a funny scene from Farmers for a Day, Jasmine stops laughing and gets confused. Jasmine turns around, sees the cows, screams "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and runs away. The cows chase Jasmine around the Friendly Farm and Max laughs at her. Max teasingly tells Jasmine "Aww! It looks like the cows like you!" and Jasmine, still being chased by the cows, tells Max "Shut up and get these cows to stop chasing me!". Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows